Randomness: Chapter 1
by Ikolis
Summary: It is a complex story told through different persons, or so I've heard, and not from a very reliable source either.


I believe nothing because I write of everything.

Doom is just taking a while, lazy black holes expanding imperceptibly slowly.

Death attends parades.

Is it anthropomorphic personification or representation, either way representation sounds the better of the two.

Said modifies said to complete what is said, or at least so it's been said, certainly I have never said so!

Wicca-Pedia.

There are meta-sapiens just waiting to take us by surprise, like the Canadias.

Implants destroy the human condition.

Everything is nature, equally so the unnatural. That begs the question of what Nothing is.

Insanity is world inclusive, so yes, it is craziness to want to be crazy.

Don't ask me, I'm just the God of Atheists.

Jack and Jill's pet Jackal.

Knight in shining armor's plight, at what degree to iron burn?

Fame suggests grandeur, what do the Taoists suggest?

The theory of gravity is in dispute, levity seems the obvious.

I declare myself ruler of the w rld, is there anyone that cares to contest me? No, I didn't think so.

Nietzsche-An Super-Dragon.

Jackal was a god whom had a knight that liked to play with his wife Night.

Psyche, no one ever meant reality was life.

"I-E!E!" said the beholder prone.

What and the what now, The Whom is grammatically incorrect?!?!?

Immortality is for the future, suffering is for the past and present.

Great men are forgotten; truly great men are remembered in their place.

A sickle for the Imp is not so good I think.

You're so trying, but you always seem to fail. Or so failure seems, eh? Seems!

Of the two, the carrot beats the shoe, at least in Spanish ensue. Zanahorria!

Pain is but to wane, and pleasure but a whisper from my long dead sister.

Frogs, frogs, everywhere a frog, the signs are saying, frog, frog, everywhere a frog.

Personal arrangement makes for a very ugly flower.

I am not certain that nothing exists, there is only O not 0 of substance.

It's all mega-corporations anyway, or didn't the eve of dawn teach you so.

So so, ah I see. It all makes perfect sense now that I think about it.

Anarchy is just another way of saying I love you so I'm going to institute reform enough to make the world at least a temporarily better place, reform of course not referring to strictly governmental processes but the general meaning as such.

Check, plus two, plus two is equal to x. What is check?

The meaning of life? Never heard of it.

Al, hey bro. How's it hanging, are your meats drying well, especially those salted ones of Bismallah!

Punch, he beat me to the punch of cartoons.

Sigh, the world seems so empty and dreary.

Hell is material and thus exothermic due to the specification of brimstone, i.e. sulfur. Thus proving that Heaven is below us and Hell above, morality has yet to be determined, please qualify as undetermined or 'x/0'.

Voltaire's courage mysteries me, what is courage but an abstract concept and how, even if it was not abstract, be applied to the process of waking up controlled by the human pineal gland, or more specifically hormones?

Ah, such is life, to each his own, eh?

Haha haha, hehe, haha. Holly Tree of Blight.

Quite trite.

Short, concise, and to the point, might to avid readers disappoint, but who has the strength of will, of mind, to deny those span so short and unkind.

Commercials doldrums can't compare to what comes through my mind and then the air.

Share my brothers, all the rest you matter not.

I've often wondered if blood does clot, because would it not be the item that causes blood to clot the clot. The clotter becomes the clot, eh what a sod.

Sitting in the shadows I observed a dog cross yonder and eat some dirt.

Of the man, the father's child.

Complex things are imaginary and real.

There are no evil people, just crass ones.

Poptarts are better cold than hot, hot I've never tasted but Frost has told me so.

In the Name of God, there is no Cabala.

Cteck and mahe.

We didn't ststrt the fire said the stuttering pyrotechnic.

Judgeaar, jurarr, arrrnd executionaar are theaar piraaarte, arrr. It's a not are.

The root of all evil is not in fact a root.

Conducting charity is but an act upon a stage of Shakespeare's malcontent.

Did you find, in your mind, did you sign, did you rhyme?

Come on, let's do it, come on let's kill it.

Will you believe me, believe us, if not then you will die and go to some very bad place, not hell of course because go means travel elsewhere. It shall be worse.

Oblivion is not so bad, in fact no one ever come's back.

SPESPESPESPESPESPESPESPESPESPESPSPESPESPESPESPESPE, typed blindly, is in order.

Logia demands my entrance.

In time you will see, and understand ambrosia is the nectar we need seek.

There exists no metaphore.

A bird upon a wire looks like a creeping vine, the other way around is true.

An upright vase between two trees does to me a rabbit please.

When god did sneeze we felt a breeze, coincidental though in year of nineteen eighty three.

Dogs are barking in the background, and only us three can hear them, seems not the neighbor folk have ears or at least their minds have gone with the years.

I've already forgotten about that, please don't remind me as I can't remember.

!French Royalist Necromancers, Entente optional. FeRN!

So Jackal upon finding Knight with Night did enjoy a good smite.

Surrealists empty their minds and write whatever comes to mind, if their minds are empty then how can they have any thought, it just doesn't make sense.

Astaroth, demon prince of hell is actually Aprhodite, goddess of love in disguise.

Ikolis is Loki.

Can a linear mind devise a warped path?

Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, general punnery is not so kindly looked upon.

Sigh, you had to stab me in the spleen didn't you. Wonder why I'm not dead though.

She said it was none of my business, I assume she meant economically.

Tim loves you. He is the inexistent god of atheists.

Ex-Tanto.

I am a god because I went back in time and made it so I didn't exist, then I changed the events again so that I existed. Thus I created myself from the nothing of which I had placed myself in. To be more specific, I destroyed and created, the necessary prerequisites for godhood.

Current client: Apple Processor looking for Apples.

Vampires wear stake-proof vests, and why the hell did anyone think garlic would do anything?

The cruelest form of torture, contrary to popular belief of bliss, is the malignant selection of memories to be disposed.

Sanity is the taint and Insanity is the tainted.

The eye that looks upon another eye that looks upon itself. The eye cannot grasp seconds.

My idiom states that I am always correct; any disputation is futile because I am always right. The opposite of course being that I am always wrong, but I'm always right.

Two plus three is equal to one, and I didn't even need a Fnord.

What's with god killing these days?

Seventy-Two is the magic number… of demons.

Voin and dull.

Me and Baal had a pleasant chat, we drew down palls and a guy named Paul.

What, my friends, is the difference between a pirate ghost and a ghost pirate. One is a ghost that became a pirate in profession; the other is a pirate that became a ghost. Yet since time is irreverent and the difference between the two relies on time there is no difference.

I can appreciate art, I just can't create it. Creating matter requires godhood I do not possess.

The benefits aren't that great.

Come one; come all to join FRN so that you too may live a FRNly life.

The cross hurts, no one rounded down the edges.

XX+4-e+O.

Four rights do make a wrong because only an idiot would take any more or any less.

Barbarians need staffs to survive.

ClBr  RtS, please balance. No triple-weights allowed.

By business do you mean Capitalistic or Communistic, because I'm all out of communes.  
Super Pedro Express., SPEcial delivery.

You're quite full of yourself, not that that's a bad thing though Mr. _Praepropere Laute Nimis Ardenter Studiose _Gula III

Haha, haha, hehe, haha. Commas. Fragment. Incorrect. Grammatical. Usage. Periods. Fragment. (S). Parenthetical. Proper. Citation. Needed. Was. Plurality. Fragment.

H is for hospital, hospital is for L and D. L is for life, D is for death.

You'll break the cast! Int Death 0 ((Int)Life)

Can you eat Tarot cards? If not, then what is their use?

Asdfjklglsdioqpxzm.,zcx.m./qwert. Typed blindly, in chaos.

It's reallllly the smell of burning tires…

Did Halloween originate because of Celtic fear or because of a fear of spirits in another culture?

Naïve/.

There are two I's in team.

Hey Jude, are you on metaphore?

You will die wearing your skin.

Months turn into days and everyone is in a haze.

I unit, a measure I decree, is needed for Insanity.

In in three, par of four, call it out or through the door.

The viruses, they are a changing.

I predict in 3045 A.C. that humanity will die.

Strike that, 2124 A.C.

No I will not go down the rabbit hole, it's unsanitary.

I've got nothing but general goatory, they're from Derrag.

No! We can't stop the contamination, we're out of soap. Tragic really, because of natural resources and limited exhuming and travel abilities.

Please, would you deny me your food?

What is bestiality when humans are animals? Eww, a sheep.

Send me off with a smile and a blessing.

Hg(Mercury(Hermes)), hold the saint in mind.

Stupid wise Taoists.

No such thing as evil can't have eyes. Not a surprise.

News should read some history so as not to repeat itself.

The freezing legion is quite cold, or not.

Charon loves his three-sided die.

Latin Wordlist: N

There are plenty of Sephirots to spare.

Why did you replace my Keter with Da'at. That's just dogmatic moronia.

Douglas Adams is actually Zombie Nostradamus in disguise.

One member one vote, OMOV.

I'm only partly omnipotent.

Chaos excuses all my mistakes.

I am prepared to give a lengthy dissertation and there is nothing you can do about it.

Pan is actually the son of Hg?

Voltaire is a three-fourths member of FeRN, he's French, he probably would support Ententes, and he could be a royalist, possibly a necromancer. No possibly allowed.

The portals are moving!

String theory you say?

.nidO ran across the esroN fields

I dislike candy, but chocolate is okay.

The book of the dead is not actually a book.

What kind of world do we live in when Satanists don't actually believe in Satan!?

The mask has a slit for an eye and one for the corner of a mouth, curled slightly up in a bemused expression.

Loneliness is a social monster.

Cross the cross and over the blood to the merry crown of thorns.

Is it plagiarism to take knowledge that is freely given and not expecting of return?

It is well in order to order.

What? I don't know already!

Deipnosophist

The philosophy rap: My name is Philo but you can call me sopher so. That's right it's the reality rap, yo. I'm an atheist of surroundings, shapin', changin', the nature through the environments. People are made, and broken by the æthers, the betters. At least that's the lie they try to tell me, at least that's the truth they try to force me. Can't stop me, all of reality, bends to me and my belief in gods of atheist. Gods of truthsayas, and doomsayers. That's right it's the reality rap, yo.

Put a sticky note in your shoe to remember.

One needs a pentagram to balance.

Reification is just something I can't quite put my finger on, maybe if I made an abstract model…

Oh look, there's an elven corpse. No not eleven corpse, that would be grammatically incorrect anyways.

Once you go to hell you automatically learn how to speak English and Spanish, all other languages are forgotten. Please forward your complaints to Sacramento, California, Hotel, floor 13, and room number 7, resident YHVH.

Can you find me a more chaotic book?

Insanity is the taint of sanity corrupted redundant; there is a reason why it is in sanity.

There are still pirates, still slaves, still bias and many days.

A'Un-(Crass).

Is there really any difference?

Do you believe in gods? We all believe in gods, for gods make us believe.

Rêveillerie


End file.
